


How Hobbits Kisss

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur can't give Dwarf kisses because of the ax in his forehead, Fluff, Kissing, Like it's fluffy and will give you cavities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written from a prompt on The Hobbit Kink Meme (I did write this on there under my LJ username)</p>
<p>Prompt: So I've been looking at pictures of Bifur and no one seems to remember that in sexy situations that piece of axe would embed itself in his poor partner's forehead.</p>
<p>So, inventive kissing positions please? :) I don't mind the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hobbits Kisss

Bifur hesitated, he knew that the bit of ax in his skull would lead to an awkwardness when he found his One; he just couldn't bestow the traditional kiss to his One's forehead, for fear of knocking out the poor lad or worse. But his One was a smart lad and resourceful.  
  
"I know that it's a tradition and Dwarf custom, but Hobbits, well we give kisses with our mouths." Bilbo told him, eyes watchful and hopeful.  
  
Bifur felt curiosity well up inside him. Kissing using your mouth? How? He gestured and growled out a few phrases at Bilbo. The Hobbit nodded, understanding that a demonstration would be needed.  
  
"Alright, just stay still, please." And with that, Bilbo leaded forward. His head was tilted in a way to avoid hitting the embedded ax, then Bifur felt soft chapped lips press gently against his. He felt a tingle go through his body. He opened his eyes- when had they closed?- and saw Bilbo much closer to him, his eyes gentle with love and a very becoming flush across his nose and cheeks.  
  
"And that's how Hobbits kiss."

 

Fin~


End file.
